I Know What You're Thinking
by charlouis
Summary: Poor Hermione! Ron's been dating that stupid Lavender Brown for MONTHS. She's spent her days mostly crying and being comforted by Harry. But what could possibly happen if Ron and Hermione have to switch bodies and hear each other's thoughts for a day?
1. The Chocolate Cauldrons

"These Chocolate Cauldrons are delicious!" Ron moans with his mouth full of the chocolaty treats.

"That's disgusting, Ronald," I scold him, which is absolutely nothing new.

Secretly I find it sort of cute, because it's so like him to talk with his mouth full of chocolate. But I would never tell him that.

Ron found a box full of Chocolate Cauldrons this morning and he's in love with them or something.

"And you should really have a healthy breakfast before eating sweets like that," I add.

Secretly I just want to keep talking to him, which I haven't done since he started going out with Lavender Brown.

"So you're talking to me again?" Ron smirks.

"Don't get used to it!" I snap back, causing him to frown.

"Won-Won!" a voice squeals.

Lavender has just come down to the common room, and every morning, the second she spots Ron, she'll squeal and run to him so they can snog quite passionately. Sometimes it looks like they're eating each other's faces.

I hate her guts. I hate that she gets to snog Ron. I hate that Ron is snogging her instead of me.

But I LOVE Ron.

And I thought he knew when I asked him to come with me to Slughorn's Christmas party a few months ago.

But I guess "successful Quidditch match euphoria" can bring about many hormonal changes in teenage boys.

So it should be natural for him to be a little confused with his feelings, right?

Oh, who am I kidding? Lavender's the one with her tongue down his throat, and vice versa.

So as of now there's no point in keeping my hopes up.

Sometimes I wish I were Lavender Brown.

She's pretty, with tamed hair and straight teeth, and all the guys like her.

Whereas I am just this bushy-haired, buck-toothed, bookish girl who will never be thought of as more than his friend.

And there's the little detail that she gets Ron.

This SUCKS.

"Oh, Won-Won," Lavender moans in between snogs.

I roll my eyes to keep myself from bursting into tears right there.

Then I storm off through the portrait hole because I can feel the tears coming and I don't think I can hold them in any longer.

I find myself in an empty classroom, sitting on the floor and crying my eyes out.

Harry must have followed me here, because he's just sat down next to me.

"Er... Are you okay?" Harry asks tentatively. It's obvious what's wrong, and we don't even have to speak because we both know.

"It's just... I never thought I would have to be in this position. So hopelessly in love with someone who will never feel the same way!" I sob into Harry's shoulder.

I look up to see his awkward "I-have-no-freaking-idea-how-to-comfort-you" facial expression.

Relating to people's feelings has been quite hard for Harry. Consoling people comes even harder to him.

"I know you're at a loss for words, but just being here for me helps," I say kindly, giving him a watery smile, which he returns with a relieved grin.

"Er... So what's new?" Harry asks nervously, as if we haven't spent the last few months together because of Ron spending so much time with - well, you get the picture.

"My life sucks."

"You have me...?"

"Yeah. That's about the only highlight."

"You have Ron - er, never mind," he says sheepishly.

That triggers another outburst of tears that thoroughly surprises Harry.

"Blimey, Hermione," he says, patting my shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's - *sniffle* -it's okay," I say.

"You know how it feels," I whine.

Harry's spluttering in protest. "What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at Ginny, Harry, I'm not stupid." He blushes instantly.

"Sorry. Imagine Ron's reaction. And her being with Dean makes matters worse, right?" I say, and he nods in agreement.

"Well that's pretty much how I feel, only I'm a girl so it will force me to sob all the time. And it doesn't help that they just SNOG ALL THE TIME!" I complain.

This is definitely a great way to start my week!


	2. The Switch

**A/N: Wow, it's been QUITE a long time, but I've finally started to get somewhere with this FanFic! Sometimes I have random spurges of inspiration; sometimes they're Harry/Ginny, and sometimes they're Ron/Hermione. Well, today, I got a spurge of inspiration for Ron/Hermione, so here you go! Another chapter coming soon... By the way, this story isn't going to be very long...**

Harry's in the bathroom, and he's left me alone with Ron.

Oh, joy. It's only a matter of _seconds_ before his beloved girlfriend decides to show up as well!

"Where's your precious 'Lav-Lav'?" I ask Ron scornfully.

He looks taken aback. "She's with Parvati… I reckon they're acting all girly, as usual. And I was under the impression that you were still ignoring me…?"

"I'm not ignoring you! I'm just… very selective about the moments that I speak to you." Leave it to me to come up with logical ways to confuse him!

"Oh…?" he replies, obviously not understanding.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood Know-It-All and the Weasel, Potty's stupid sidekicks!"

Ron and I whirl around to see none other than Malfoy standing there. Honestly, it's as if I needed any more problems to deal with!

"Well if it isn't the Famous Bouncing Ferret!" Ron retorted.

"Don't let him get to you! You'll only get in trouble!" I warn Ron.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your Mudblood friend here, Weaselby, she's got a point!" Malfoy adds with a snigger.

"Don't EVER call her that again, you filthy, arrogant -"

The rest of Ron's bellow is lost as he draws his wand and shoots a random spell at Malfoy!

"RON, NO!" I shriek at him.

But I'm too late; the orange light is shooting towards Malfoy! Malfoy whips out his own wand as fast as humanly possible and blocks it by shouting, _"Protego!"_

The curse rebounds, hits Ron and me, and slams us into the wall!

"Ow," I moan, rubbing my aching arms and head.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, I'm sorry."

_He called me 'Mione!_

"It's - ouch - it's alright."

We're both wincing as we struggle to stand up. Ron's facial expression hardens as we watch Malfoy running away.

Ron moves to follow him, but I grip his arm firmly and say, "No! Remember what you said to me after I punched him in third year?"

"That you were brilliant?" he guesses with a half-grin.

"_No!_ You said 'he's not worth it.' Remember?"

"Yeah, I do, 'Mione. Sorry I got us into that mess," Ron apologizes.

_He called me 'Mione again!_

~•~•~•~

**A/N: The **_**BOLD ITALICS**_** are Ron's thoughts and the **_ITALICS_** are Hermione's thoughts. And Hermione is the first-person-narrator, of course :)**

~•~•~•~

I've just woken up and I'm feeling… different.

I roll onto my stomach and realize something is VERY wrong.

_Where are my boobs?_

_**Why do I have boobs?**_

_Ron? Is that you?_

_**Hermione? Why are we hearing each other's thoughts! Why did we switch bodies?**_

_I might ask YOU the same question!_

_**Bloody hell this is weird!**_

_I wonder if it has anything to do with that backfired hex… CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID WAND!_

_**Hey this isn't necessarily MY fault!**_

_I'm setting down some rules:_

_1. NO TOUCHING my body._

_2. NO UNDRESSING while in my body._

_3. NO GOING TO THE BATHROOM while in my body._

_**Blimey, Hermione! I'm not going to like... violate you!**_

_Just making sure..._

_**Don't you trust me?**_

_Yeah, I do, but this is a... different situation!_

_**Okay. Sorry.**_

_Don't be. It's not a big deal, Ron._

_**YES IT IS! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT HERMIONE!**_

_Holy crap, calm your hormones, Ron!_

_**By the way, the same rules apply for you in MY body. Just saying…**_

_Okay. But don't you think I know better?_

_**Well, I've always thought you'd be curious about me…**_

_EW, Ron!_

_**I'm just pulling your wand, Hermione!**_

_I'm getting up now. OH MERLIN I'M IN THE BOYS' DORMITORIES! Sorry, it's just weird to wake up and not be in my own bed._

_**Yeah same for me…**_

I get out of the bed, and it feels weird to be in such a different type of body. Ron's shoulders are quite broad, and I don't have such wide hips as I do in my body. Then there's the fact that my chest is completely flat, and I'm really tall and lean instead of short.

_Whoa! Ron has muscles!_ I'm flexing them, and it feels weird in a cool way!

_**Okay...? That's kind of weird, Hermione...**_

_Ugh, I forgot you can hear my thoughts!_

_**Yeah. I forgot too until now. By the way, Hermione, is there anything you want to tell me while we can hear each other? Just so there are no surprises?**_

_Um, no...? Well, I'm kind of in love with someone... But I won't think about them until our thoughts are private again!_

_**Well, I might be thinking about Lavender, but she IS my girlfriend... Yep. That's it.**_

_I hate Lavender._

_**Why? What did she ever do to you?**_

_I'm not telling you._  
><em><strong><br>Eh, whatever. So who are you in love with?**_

_Not telling you that either._  
><em><strong><br>Come on, Hermione, we're best friends! By the way, I'm glad you're speaking to me again.**_

_Really? You are?_

_**Yeah, 'course I am! You're my best friend, you know. We're not the "Golden Trio" without you, 'Mione!**_

_Really?_

_**YES!** **So why were you mad at me anyway?**_

_Because – I don't know._

_**Yeah, you do. Why don't you trust me anymore, 'Mione?**_

_It's not that I don't trust you... because I DO! This is just stuff I don't want to tell YOU. Harry knows..._

_**I'll ask him later.**_

_No, you won't, because you're in MY BODY, remember? Don't you think it would be odd if I asked Harry what I told him myself?_  
><em><strong><br>Yeah. I forgot.**_

_Yeah. 'You forgot,' as usual. Just like he forgot that I asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party…_

_**What was that, 'Mione?**_

_NOTHING! Absolutely NOTHING!_

_**Hermione, there's something I've wanted to tell you… Ever since a while back in what, third year? And now that I can tell you like this… Well, it seems a bit less awkward… But I just – I'm nervous…**_

_About what?_

_**About telling you!**_

_Why? It can't be all that bad…_

_**Okay… Here goes… Hermione, I have NO IDEA how to say this, but-**_

"WON-WON WHERE ARE YOU?" a shout is coming from the common room.

_Oh my God, you're kidding me, right? GO AWAY LAVENDER YOU-_

_**Whoa there, Hermione, calm your bloody hormones! That's my girlfriend you're talking about like that!**_

_Sorry. I just hate her. AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AROUND HER? I'm still 'you' technically! What if she starts snogging me in your body?_

_**Oh. Right. Forgot about that too. Just ignore and avoid her. When we're back to normal, it'll be fine. She'll forget it ever happened. Don't flirt with guys in my body, by the way.**_

_And don't flirt with girls in mine! I don't flirt anyway, Ron._

_**I have a girlfriend, so I won't be flirting with anyone else as of now.**_

_GOOD. Er – I mean, er, cheating is wrong…_

_**Hermione, who are you in love with?**_

_Stop asking me!_

_**No! I really want to know…**_

_Why?_

_**Er – er – because we're friends and I want you to be able to trust me!**_

_Right. Okay. Fine. I'm in love with A BOY._

_**I mean specifically!**_

_N – O – P – E. NO WAY._

_**Grr. I want to know.**_

_Well that's too bad for you, I guess._

~•~•~•~

Ron and I are eating breakfast with Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. When we told them our situation, they laughed at us.

"What does it feel like to be a guy?" Ginny asked when she could catch her breath.

"Weird," I snap back, but it's weird to hear Ron's deep, sexy voice come out.

_This is most certainly NOT amusing at all!_

_**Yeah, exactly, 'Mione.**_

_Ron! I keep forgetting you can hear me… Oh, I better be careful what I think about…_

_**Whoa. I don't even want to KNOW what you're implying.**_

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Ron; I'm talking about the person I'm in love with!_

_**And you think my voice is sexy, too? How sweet! Can't wait to tell Harry these ones – "Hey guess what Harry? Hermione has a secret crush AND she thinks my voice is sexy!"**_

_NO RON! I was – er, I was joking…_

"How do we even know you're not just pulling our wands?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Bloody hell, Harry, don't you know your best mate's personality by now?" Ron asked (in MY voice), but not before shoveling food in his mouth.

"RON!" I scold him. "Don't make me look bad!"

"Yeah, that is DEFINITELY Ron!" Ginny sniggered, and Harry chuckled, too.

"After breakfast we'll go to Professor Dumbledore and get you fixed up," Harry suggested, still smiling.

"I want to go to the library first!" I demand.

"And that is DEFINITELY Hermione!" Harry added, causing Ginny to erupt into giggles.

_Oh, can't they just shut it?_

_**Yeah, we WISH.**_

_I know!_

_**So when am I going to find out who this mysterious person is that you're in love with? I want to size him up to see if he's okay for you…**_

_I'm sure he's fine… I love him with all my heart. But he's got a girlfriend and he hardly notices me anymore… I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID ALL THAT!_

_**Ha ha ha! Now I'm going to guess… I can't think of anyone else but… No, it couldn't be… Not in a million years…**_

_Stop guessing because I'm never ever ever ever going to ever ever tell you. EVER._

_**I'll find out someday…**_

_You just might…_

_**What was that?**_

_NOTHING. Absolutely NOTHING._

_**Hmm… That's not what I heard…**_


	3. The Misunderstanding

Ron decided to accompany me to the library to look up how to fix this curse.

"It must be here somewhere!" I mutter in frustration at the pile of books in front of me.

"What about this one? _Remedies for Magical Maladies_? Sounds good to me. And a Healer from St. Mungo's wrote it!" Ron exclaims excitedly.

"Really?" I look up from the large book I poked my nose in almost twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah, look, there's a whole section on backfired curses!"

"Let me read!" I demand, holding out both of my hands for the rather large book.

_**Bloody hell, 'Mione!**_

_Sshh! Quiet while I'm reading!_

**_That's the Hermione I know and lo–_**

_SSSSHHHH!_

**_Yes, ma'am!_**

Now I have to hide my face in this book to keep Ron from seeing my uncontrollable smile.

~•~•~•~

I've just woken up in my own bed, feeling… normal again…

_**'Mione, are you awake?**_

_Yeah! Are you back to normal, too?_

**_YES! I'm so happy to be myself again! It was bloody weird to be a girl._**

_Thanks, Ron, that makes me feel great! But I must admit, I'm happy to be back in my body again, too._

**_Only two more problems left:_**

**_1. We can still hear each other's thoughts._**

**_2. I still haven't figured out who you're in love with!_**

_And you're not going to anytime soon!_

**_Aw, come on, 'Mione, please!_**

_For the last time, NO!_

**_I guess Harry will have to tell me then…_**

_NO, he's sworn to secrecy!_

**_Yeah, but if I tickle him, he'll tell me!_**

_NO, that's creepy, Ron._

**_You're right, sorry. Never mind then._**

~•~•~•~

Ron and I are sitting alone in the common room, bored as heck, yet happy as heck to be back in our own bodies.

It's a Hogsmeade weekend, but neither of us felt like going. Harry took Ginny, and Ron made a big fuss until I convinced him to finally shut it.

So now, it's just… _us_.

And really, _honestly_, I should probably be thrilled, because we could be sitting here alone for a really long time…

_Oh, I mustn't get my hopes up…_

_**And why, may I ask, would you be hopeful? I thought you were all hung up on some guy?**_

_I – I am. I'm just – ahem – bored, lonely, and I haven't had a real relationship since Viktor…_

_**EW – Vicky.**_

_Oh, stop it, Ron! I – I'm over him… And wasn't it two years ago that you wanted his autograph?_

_**HA!**_

_What?_

_**YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH VICKY!**_

_NO I'M NOT!_

_**That's why you don't want to tell me! You think I'd get jealous –**_

_Why would I think YOU, of all people, would be jealous? You've got your stupid Lavender!_

_**Er – I dunno… 'Cause he's famous… And Lav's not stupid!**_

_Yes she is. She's a ditz with big boobs and a miniskirt._

_**Okay… But she genuinely likes me. A lot.**_

_Yeah, well that's nothing compared to how much I lo – never mind._

_**What?**_

_Nothing._

_**You sure there isn't anything you want to tell me? About this 'love of your life,' perhaps?**_

_NO THANK YOU._

"Honestly, Ron, stop asking about that! You'll never know, at least not until – never mind."

"Hermione! You keep saying that!" Ron protests, putting his hand on my arm, causing goose bumps to erupt along my arm, starting in the spot where he just touched me.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"UGH! Fine."

"Thank you." He gives me a puppy-dog face that just makes me want to smile.

_**It makes you want to snog me, too, doesn't it?**_

_NO!_

_**Just kidding. Sorry, 'Mione.**_

_You have to say "sorry" a lot._

_**Yeah. Because I'm an idiot and I always screw things up.**_

_You're not an idiot! You're just… not the sharpest quill in the box… But you mean well!_

_**I have a too-short temper. I can't stand it when Harry ogles Ginny, when deep inside I really do want them to hook up already. I–**_

_Wait – you're serious about Harry and Ginny?_

_**Yeah. I'm just afraid that one of them or both of them is going to get hurt. That whole "she's my baby sister and you're my best friend and that's weird" thing is just a cover-up. I care about them but I don't want anything to end up screwed up. I don't want them to end up splitting up and messing up the friendship that the four of us have.**_

_That's why I don't want to tell you who I'm in love with, Ron._

_**It'll screw up our friendship?**_

_Yeah. I'm scared. I really care about you, Ron. I wouldn't want to mess this up._

"I broke up with Lavender!" Ron blurts suddenly.

"YOU DID?" I all but scream.

_REALLY? LIKE, IT'S OVER FOR GOOD?_

_**Yeah. I realized I love someone else too much and that I made probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life.**_

_Really?_

_**Yeah.**_

"And Hermione?" he says quietly, now talking out loud.

"Yes?" I reply hoarsely.

"There's something I want to ask you."

"And what's that?" I'm whispering now.

"Who are you in love with? Am I getting closer?"

He's standing up, and coming closer to me.

"Please – tell me. I don't care who it is, really, it's okay if you're in love with someone else, it really is–"

"What do you mean someone else?" I interrupt him, but he keeps talking.

"–I just, I've wanted to know all this time, and there's something important you need to know–"

Just now, oh-so-conveniently, Harry and Ginny have come in through the portrait hole, hand-in-hand. They glance at each other knowingly when they see that I'm standing and Ron is only inches away from me.

As soon as Ron notices them, he turns a deep shade of red and turns back to sit down; I do the same.

I can't help but be snippy with them.

"How was your day?" I ask bitterly.

"Fine, how was yours?" Ginny looks slightly taken aback. "Did you two have a row or something?"

"No, we –we're fine!" I snap back. Ron's ears are turning red and I'm starting to blush.

"Then did you spend the afternoon snogging or something? What's the matter with you two?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Why on earth would we be snogging?" Ron replies weakly.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ginny asks, looking at us tentatively.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to bed." I pick up my books and march up to the girls' dormitories.

_I'm so done with this right now._

_**Goodnight, 'Mione.**_

_Oh! Ron, don't scare me like that!_

_**Sorry. **_

_It's okay._

_**I just wanted to say goodnight. We can talk in the morning, okay?**_

_Yeah. Okay. Goodnight. Hey! You know, I've never thought of using _'Finite Incantatem'_ on this 'hearing each other's thoughts curse'…_

_**You can try it tomorrow! Goodnight!**_

_Goodnight Ron!_

~•~•~•~

"It worked! It worked!" Ron's exclaiming excitedly. We just tried _'Finite Incantatem'_ in the common room and it stopped us from hearing each other's thoughts!

Truthfully, I was almost enjoying talking to him all the time…

We're walking in the hallway with Harry and Ginny when Ron stops and grips my arms, making me stop in my tracks, too. He's looking me straight in the eyes.

"Hey, Hermione?" he asks quietly. "I was just wondering… have I gotten any closer yet?"

"Closer to what?" I ask innocently, even though I know exactly what he's talking about – the love of my life.

"The guy you're in love with," he states plainly. The tips of his ears are beginning to turn red. "This is embarrassing, but I'm just curious."

"Won-Won!" a voice squeals.

"I thought you broke up with her?" I snap.

"I DID!" he yells back, but it's too late, because I whip my head around, only to watch that – that – EVIL THING JUMP AT MY RON AND SNOG HIM FULL ON THE MOUTH!

"What – what – what?" is all I can stammer. It's as if we are the only three people in the hallway, as if nobody else is here, watching us. Tears are beginning to pour from my eyes, and my insides are boiling with anger and hatred and anguish and –

"I hate you, Ron! I HATE YOU!" The scream escapes my lips and before I know it I'm regretting them. I turn around and run away as fast as I possibly can.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice calls after me but I don't stop for anything.

Run. Run. Run. The word pounds in my head like my pulse.

Hate. Hate. Hate.

Hate. Hate. Ha – Love. Love. Love.

NO. NO. NO. I'm never ever doing this to myself again.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry and Ginny have grabbed me by the arms and are trying to steady me.

"Don't even bother asking!" I sob into Ginny's shoulder.

How could he do this to me?

"Hermione! Hermione, please!" Ron's shouts are echoing throughout the halls.

"Please, don't let him find me!" I wail.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Harry asks. He and Ginny both have bewildered looks on their faces.

I shriek and dive into the closest broom closet.

"HERMIONE! LET ME TALK TO YOU PLEASE, HERMIONE!" Ron's bellowing on the other side of the door while he pounds.

"NO! Go away and leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" I am sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please, Harry, stop blocking the door! I'll hex you! I need to talk to her so bad!"

"QUIET FOR TWO SECONDS PLEASE!" Ginny screams and we are instantly silent.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

Ron explains that Lavender attacked him, while I sit and sob in this tiny broom closet.

"And I need to talk to her and tell her everything!" he finishes.

"I'm going to come out now! Ginny, you can tell Ron that if he tries to talk to me, I will hex him till he can't speak!" I demand shrilly.

I hear Ginny reply, "Okay."

I exit the closet, and run as fast as I can, taking the quickest routes up to Gryffindor Tower, where I know a comfy bed and a good night's sleep are waiting for me.

And I don't even look back once when Ron bellows my name all those times…


	4. The Truth Comes Out

I've been ignoring Ron for at least a week. And that's seven days too many.

I'm sitting in the common room at a table, about to begin my Potions essay.

I look over to see Ron sitting alone at a table across the room, leaning over a blank piece of parchment as well. I bet he wishes he had me to help him now.

Ron is completely avoiding Lavender. I thought that he would still be with her after she jumped at him like that, but I was wrong – he won't even go near her. And even though I could kiss him for that, I'm not even talking to him.

Ron keeps glancing at me. He's probably thinking about how stupid I was to even think he and Lavender were through in the first place. I mean, I guess they are now, but that doesn't change the fact that he lied to me about it before.

Harry notices me staring at this blank piece of parchment, and he asks me, "Are you writing a letter?"

Oh, Merlin's pants! I know just the way to get back at Ron… He is going to go absolutely mad!

"As a matter of fact, Harry, I am, but I just can't think of what to say." I smile at him, and he gives me a questioning look.

"To whom, if you don't mind me prying?"

"Viktor," I reply, dipping my quill into the inkwell while trying my best to hide the smirk that's creeping its way onto my face. Harry gapes at me, and when I see Ron's face, I almost burst out laughing – he looks like he's going to kill someone!

"Why? I thought you two stopped talking?" Harry still looks puzzled, but suddenly a look of realization has just appeared. "Hermione!" he whisper-shouts so that no one else can hear. "You're not trying to– "

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Harry!" I exclaim, but I throw in a wink that only he notices. "Oh, honestly…" I add in an undertone with a few "tsks" to seal the deal.

"Hermione!" Harry is still gaping at me.

"Harry! Can't I write a letter to my boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND?" Ron is staring at me more attentively than I've ever seen him in any class.

"Vicky is your boyfriend, Hermione?" He looks like someone just punched him in the stomach.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is, Ronald." People are starting to stare at us, waiting any second for one of us to explode with anger.

"But – but – you won't be able to see each other because you're here and he'll be off training!"

"So? We'll write. And I'll see him over the summer holidays."

"I thought you were coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"I am! I'd visit Viktor afterward."

"But what about – what about – what about me?" What on earth could he possibly mean by that?

"What – what do you mean Ron?" My voice breaks mid-sentence, much to my annoyance. I can't let myself feel this way anymore, I just can't.

"I mean, me and Harry, of course. We're your best friends. Aren't you going to miss us?"

"I'm not going anywhere just because I have a boyfriend now, Ron!"

"Well, you'll certainly be spending much more time with him than us now, won't you?"

"No, Ron, I'm still at school!"

"Oh. Yeah." There is a silence for a moment, but then Ron says, "I still hate him."

That puts me over the edge. "Why do you hate him so much? What's he ever done to you?"

Ron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Seamus, Dean, Harry, and a few others are all watching us anxiously all of them waiting for Ron to speak.

"Do you really want to know why I hate Viktor Krum? Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Hermione – "

"Oh, you know what I'm thinking? Because it seems to me as if you're a daft idiot who doesn't even realize it when his best friend is in lo – "

"– In love with Viktor Krum? Really, because when you were getting all angry with me for 'lying' to you, you didn't seem to think about the fact that you lied to me! You told me you didn't love him!"

"I don't!" I can feel tears stinging my eyes now. How dare he turn the tables like this! How is this my fault anyway?

"That's funny, I recall you saying just before that he's your boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean I love him!" I shout forcefully. The common room has gone silent. All eyes are on Ron and me. "So what do you suppose I'm thinking, then, Ron?" I break the silence with a shaky voice.

Ron swallows thickly and steps closer to me. He says in a low voice, "You're thinking that I'm jealous of Vicky because he's a rich and famous Quidditch player, but it's so much more than that." Ron suddenly raises his voice a little more, and his tone sounds slightly desperate. "That doesn't even matter compared to – You know what? Damn it, Hermione, can't you see why I hate Vicky?"

"No, I – " Ron cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine, and I just melt into his kiss.

Fireworks are going off in my head, which feels like it's spinning. After an eternity of bliss, he lets me go.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much, I don't even know what to do. I should have told you when it mattered the most."

"I can't – Ronald Bilius Weasley, I just – I can't believe you!" I am completely shocked.

"What did I do this time?"

"You can't just snog me and think that everything will be fine! You have no idea what you did to me!"

"I'm sorry?" he says as if it's a question, not an apology.

"Well you're not forgiven!"

"What? Hermione!" he calls after me as I storm out the portrait hole. "Hermione, wait!"

I whip around to see him behind me.

"What now, Ron?" I sigh. He looks so lovable just standing there, pleading for me and acting so desperate.

"Please, Hermione. I don't want to – Hermione, I don't want to ruin our friendship. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay – "

"Who said I don't feel the same way?" My voice wavers and my eyes are filled with tears of anger, frustration, and longing.

"What – but I thought – I didn't – " Ron splutters, but I cut him off by running to him and throwing my arms around him. When I finally pull away for a moment, Ron pulls me close again and presses his lips to mine.

Ron runs his fingers through my hair and drops his arms to wrap them around my waist. I lean my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat, not wanting this moment to ever end.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Mione," he says after a while.

"And what's that, Ronald?"

"That you love me."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself."

"But I'm thinking the same thing."

"That you love yourself?" I scoff.

"No. That I love you too."

"Really?" I look into his eyes and see the sincerity.

"Of course I do." And he kisses me on the forehead ever so softly.


End file.
